Prologue: Starting over
by PrincessJaden7
Summary: so this is the prologue to my story : Princess of Klavi. Klavi is my made up Pokemon region, a mix of Johto and Kanto. Jaden is the Champion. Gym leaders : David (Ryan and david will be switched later in chapter 1), Chaniqua (Changed to bella in chapter 1), Adrain, Giselle, Steve, Linda, Jennifer, Kevin. Elite 4: Despina, Alec, Faith, Sam (Later changed to Danny) Hope you like!


"I'm so going to miss all of you," Jaden said as she goodbye to the Klavi pokemon league. Today was the day she was ejected from being from Klavi champion, she was part of Team Rocket by force but that didn't get past the head of the Pokemon League National. "I promise to get my way back up there worry," she says as she stands back next to Morty, the Johto ghost type gym leader, and also her lover. She looked back at all her friends, and started to oform small salty droplets out of her eyes. Everyone group hugged for the last timel.

"I wish you wouldn't leave us," Despina said sadly, as all the girls silently shed their clear tears, well the boys choked them back except for Steve, he was silently crying. Jaden hugged him, crying herself, Steve was her best guy friend.

"I will visit you guys,"Jaden assured "right after I get my pokemon new team started, 3 more to go and all of you will be surprised." She said and hugged them all separately, then turned to get in the taxi with Morty. "I love you all," she said and waved her goodbye as the chauffeur closed the door.

"I, I can't believe it," Jaden said into Morty's chest "but I will become the Klavi champion again," she cried and opened her window "I WILL BE KLAVI CHAMPION ONCE AGAIN!" She yelled and like that she was off, off to restart her life over, she was thirsty for redemption.

morty

I had to carry a slumbering Jaden into my house behind my gym. She hasn't woken up because if how much she cried yesterday night and all of today, and I wouldn't judge her, being kicked out if the league is hard, atleast I didn't loose my gym. And she was so determined to get her spot back, and I wondered who would take it. I set her down on my velvety red couch next to me and I turned on the news, fumbling the remote as the tv was in high volume. Thank Arceus she was such a heavy sleeper when she was exhausted. She was in the news, it was on a special report.

"Jaden, the Klavi Champion has been ejected from the Klavi Pokemon League for unknown reasons." The tv woman said "now the spot for champion is open, anyone to gain the 8 gym badges and beat the elite 4 with a pokemon team of any number will become champion." And then the weather came on. Oh gosh at least they didn't know why she was taken out. I hated seeing her sleep so comfortably, only people who were so hurt could look like this in their sleep. I felt so bad I wanted to cry, but then the girl woke up and let her three pokemon out.

Donagon, her Feraligatr. Silver had given her the egg his Feraligtr laid as her own starter. Then her Pigeotteo, Zephyr, Falkner had given it to her, simply because Zephyr sensed something about Jaden that Falkner did not have, a training ability. And then Electora, an Ampharos she found on her way to get Zephyr. Then she gave them all hugs, she was too depressed to do anything until-

"I have to see Whitney," she says an gets up, shifting her foot into her shoe. I stood up quickly.

"What?" A whisper question escaped my mouth.

"She found an Eevee on the streets and wants me to check if its ok." She says and leads me and her pokemon out the door, putting Donagon and Zephyr in their pokeballs. Jaden actually learned to be a pokemon veterinarian at one point but then gave it up to be champion, and she's only 16, all the Klavi leaders and elite fours were.

Our relationship is pretty weird. She's 16 and I'm 18 but that doesn't stop us, and nobody really cares, except Pryce. He was older so his generation believed in being with someone your own age. But whatever gramps, I love her so what abut age? It's only two years gosh.

And she hopped on her Pigeotteo an flew towards Goldenrod, and left me all alone to walk there.

When I walked into Whitney's gym, she was squealing while Jaden was holding something in her arms. I walked over and looked, she was feeding a baby Eevee, it was so cute, and Jaden looked so motherly it was so weird to think this girl could have two different sides. One battle hungry girl fighting to win and this soft side, caring for a poor baby pokemon.

"Awww isn't he beautiful?" Jaden asked me and all I could do is nod when she handed me the bundled baby Eevee burrito into my arms and gave me the bottle. The. I saw the Miltank, the one that didn't like me one bit. And then it clicked, the Eevee was drinking the cow's milk, ew gross. I have the Eevee bundle back to Jaden and sat down.

Morty

And I was so wrong. This baby Eevee freaking hates my guts. I've gotten scratches up and down my arms and legs and some on my cheeks.

Jaden is cleaning my wounds while the evil Eevee is napping in its perfect burrito.

"Ow ow OW!" I scream as the cleaner stings my arms.

"It only hurts because it's working," she says as she treats my legs next. I flinch as she touches my scratches with the cleaner. I whimper as the hurting sensation fills my legs. "You baby." She says to me and looks me in the eyes. "Your face will be so sore after this," she giggled and layed me down on the floor, odly enough she poured the cleaner all over my face. I fucking screamed like a fucking little girl, even Gengar came to see if I was ok, then went back looking after that monstrosity of an Eevee. I guess Eevee had the spirit of a mischievous Pokemon that Gengar liked.

The next day were off to Violet City for Jaden to think she's going to challenge Falkner, but I need to tell her something. So the truth is I looked up our well my family tree and I was so shocked. Jaden and I are, well, non identical twins., I need to tell her-

"Hey Morty?" She asked "why do you look so worried? Do you need to tell me something?"

"Actually yes," my mouth speaking way before my brain could catch up. "Jaden look I've never done this before but I looked up my family tree and it turns out we're both non identical twins!" I blurt out and she looks so, calm.

"That makes sense,"l she giggles "I've always felt a sibling love for you, but does this mean that we have to break up?"

"I'm afraid so," say sadly "but you can still have your room at my gym," I laugh and she laughes too and an "ok" escapes her mouth.

So we're walking back to Ecruteak and stop at the department store in Goldenrod city and we see Archer, Proton, and Petrel.

"Great I wonder why they're out in the open like that," I say. Then Archer looks straight at my sister On my left side and his face goes red. I wonder if he remembers raping Jaden. Then she goes and walks straight up to him. He's about a foot and maybe more taller than her.

"I'm so sorry!" He blurts out of nowhere that it startles her enough to make her jump. "Look Giovanni had made us like zombies just like you guys but a long long time ago so please that wasn't really me,"

"He's telling the truth you know," Proton says out of nowhere.

"What about Arianna?" I ask walking up to them.

"She is actually evil, and Giovanni's wife," Petrel says lighting a cigarette " and aperantly we all have done something while we were zombitized that is an addiction now, like me I'm addicted to cigarettes but before I would stay away from them,"

"We think mine is well its kinda funny," Proton says "we either think I overdose on pills, not funny, or I eat too much," giving me a wink, and I knew he was lieing. I could see it in his eyes.

"And we don't know about me," Archer says softly.

"Well Petrel and I think its depression but who knows why," Proton says patting Archer's back.

"We think it has something to do with guilt." Petrel says looking at me and my sister. I think he's hinting on what Archer did to Jaden. Did Archer really feel guilty for what he did to her? Even if he was being controlled by Giovanni?

"well Morty and I are going to have a party tonight at Morty's gym so I want you three to come." Jaden says and looks at me with big puppy dog eyes and I say "yeah you can come around 6," I say and Jaden hugs Archer.

"Oh cheer up you'll have a good time tonight I promise," she says and with that we call Falkner to invite all of our friends by flying on his birds dropping off invitations and Jaden and I are at my Gym turning on Christmas lights all along the walls and putting up streamers. Whitney offers to buy the snacks and Claire offered to buy the drinks.

When its finally almost 6 Jaden realizes she forgot balloons so when Falkner, Whitney and Claire show up Jaden is sprinting out the door to Goldenrod to get her precious balloons. When she comes back at 5:55 on the dot she has a girl with her. She had long tangly brown hair, brown eyes with purple glasses and a bit in the heavy side.

"Hey Morty this is Samantha, our friendship faded along time ago and we saw each other and I invited her to the party." She says and goes to get the door because there was a loud knocking, then she comes running back with Petrel, Proton, and Archer yelling at them to blow up balloons. Archer is walking slowly and i see he looks depressed once again. Then Jaden looks at Falkner, samantha, Claire, Whitney and I and yells at us to blow up all the balloons.

When all the balloons are blown up, Jasmine, Chuck, Pryce, and Lance show up. Then Steve,Kevin, Linda, and David show up, and the rest if the Johto gym leaders. Then to my surprise Gold, Silver, Crystal, champion Red and Green show up too but they're holding hands so I guess they're gay for each other and to tell the truth I'm bisexual I think, and I'm secretly crushing on my fellow gym leader Falkner. Then Jaden gets everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone I have alot of stuff to tell you," she starts "ok so first, Morty and I are actually non-identical twins. So we aren't going to be in a romantic relationship anymore." Then she signs to the ex-team rocket executives up next to her.

"Ok all of you know how Morty and I were taken over by team rocket kinda like zombies," she says and gestures to the three men by her side "and Petrel, Proton, and Archer here were all taken Over like us and controlled by their brains for about 6 years, so please I invited them here because we've become friends ," she giggles and then says "so lets get the

party started!" And then a loud music comes on and the lights go dim.

I see that Archer doesn't look so good, his face is flushed, his back is arched ever so slightly and he has a huge frown on his face.

"That dude with the light blue hair doesn't look so good," a voice sad next to me, and its Samantha. I'm sorry but something bugs me about her, maybe it's the personality or maybe the way she walks around trying to make herself look better than everyone. I don't know but she really irks me. "And I wonder why Jaden is so like all over those three,"

Samantha's pov

See I know how Jaden works, she sees a guy and thinks she has a connection with him an hopelessly she falls in love with him only to find he doesn't like her and she has a broken heart until she finds another guy. Please I've seen it many times. She left me because I had a boyfriend, well that's what she led me to believe. And now she's all over this Archer dude, he looks like he's about ready to suicide right now.

"Is he ok?" I ask Morty as sweetly as I could.

"Ah no we believe he's suffering from this depression thing from all the things he did while in team rocket," Morty says a little irritated and walks way from me, how dare he.

Jaden's pov

"Archer are you ok?" I ask my new friend "do you wanna go lay down somewhere?"

"No,"he replies back "but I would like some fresh water please,"

"Ok follow me," I say and we walk over to Morty and my house connected into the gym. I lead Archer to the kitchen and turn around to put some water into his cup. I turn around back to him and he has Morty's huge knife in his hand, and looks at it like he's inspecting it. I instantly freak out.

"Archer what the fuck are you doing!" I say and grab the knife not thinking and grab the blade, accidentally slicing my middle, ring, and pointer fingers on my right hand, and I scream in pain. Archer instantly grabs my fingers and searches through Morty's cabinet for some gauze and tape.

After my fingers are all bandaged up I look down at my dress. It's covered in blood spots. Great.

"Archer I'm gonna have to change into another dress," I say and to my surprise and pleasure he tags along. Haha I'm in the mood so ill put on the dress he raped me in. Actually I don't know what to call it, I can't remember if I liked it or not, I mean its not rape if I liked it.

He sits down on my purple bed, back to me as I strip off my bloody dress. I squeal a bit because I twist my fingers in the wrong way, since my squeal was so loud Archer turns around and stares at me, face turning red and turns around again.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry," he says quickly as u put in my other dress. It's a slim black lowneck dress and its pretty short.

"It's ok to look now," I say nervous about what he would say.

"Uhh," he says eye twitching "isn't that the dress?"

"Si," I say, then that nice smile returns to his face.

"Are you trying to get me to do something to you again?" He says and laughs as I giggle too.

"No it's just the only one clean," I lie and take his hand "lets go," and I take him back to the dance floor a.k.a. Morty's gym floor and that's when I really look at him. He's wearing a dark grayish blue long sleeve shirt with dark gray jeans and black converse. He seems content until he looks at me, first it seems to my hair in half up half down form, then my dark purple earrings, then my pink heart swirl necklace, to my black dress and my black heels an back up to my eyes and he slowly approaches to me until we're almost chest to chest.

"You know," he says to me "you're beautiful, and I'm not sayin that because of this tight dress, but because of your face and personality." I'm shocked but also amused.

"How old are you Archer?" I ask randomly giggling. He seems to be taken my surprise.

"What year is it?" He asks and I reply 2013.

" we'll technically I would be 23 in a few months but because I haven't really matured and my body looks the same 6 years ago I turn 17 in a few months." Archer laughs.

"Wow, I'm only 16," I laugh. Then he puts his hands on my hips. I gasp.

"Don't worry I'm not trying to do anything, I mean I haven't aged yet and age doesn't matter," he says as he puts his chest up against mine."

Morty's pov

I took the chance to go talk to Steve and Kevin, two of Jaden's Klavian friends.

"Who's she dancing with?" Steve asked as "give me a reason" comes on by P!nk. I turn and see Archer putting his hands on my sister's hips.

"That's Archer, former team rocket boss," I say "but he's good now," I say quickly almost forgetting to. I see him against her, flirting with her, and I kinda wish he was me. If I only didn't look up my family tree, but whatever I have Falkner now.

"Does she like him?" Kevin asks and I reply " I don't know," then a voice comes up from behind "it's clearly obvious she does." Samantha.

"Why would she like him he's like way olde than her," Steve whispers and then Jaden and Archer come to us. His smile fades. Jaden holds his hand.

"Hi guys," she giggles.

"Hi," Archer says grimly.

"So wait Archer how old are you?" I ask and Jaden giggles and answers for him.

"Since Giovanni stopped his aging for being an executive boss he's going to be 17 but if his aging didn't stop he would be turning 23," she laughs and puts her head on his chest, giggling. And my eyes go wide at him. He looks at least 18. But going on 23. Wow.

"Aren't you a little too old for her?" Samantha asked and Jaden's smile leaves her small face.

"No what the hell are you talking about." Jaden says and hugs Archer "he's going to be 17 and if he was 22 it still wouldn't matter. And why do you care? Where's your old boyfriend" Jaden was so happy and now so over protective? Why? And Samantha goes quiet.

"Exactly," Jaden says and she stares into Archer's teal eyes. His sleeve goes up and I see some red spots I couldn't make out. I quickly react and push Jaden away and push up his sleeves. All I saw is almost fresh cuts from his wrists to the underside if his elbows on both arms. Archer couldn't even look at his arms and Jaden gasped and put her hands over her mouth and nose and quickly scuttled over to him pushing me away.

"Archer what happened!" Jaden says loudly and Proton and Petrel come over and gasp at the sight too.

"So your thing is suicidal thoughts?"Petrel asks and Archer nods his head.

"Here Proton and Petrel why don't you come and help me clean his wounds," Jaden says and she brings Archer and the other too into my house.

"I'll come to." Samantha says and Jaden gives her the meanest look but still tags along.

Jaden's pov

As I put Archer down on my bed I can't help but let a tear leak.

"Proton, Petrel check his legs to see if he cut there too," I say as I go get the alcohol cleaner and I bump into Samantha's body and she almost makes me fall. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"To help thank you very much," she says and I push her aside as I go back to my room.

"He didn't cut on his legs." Proton says and I sit down next to Archer. I start pouring the alcohol cleaner and he closes his eyes in pain.

"Hey can one of your go get the gauze in the cabinet above the dishwasher?" I ask and Petrel leaves the room and comes back with what I asked for.

When Archer's all better I ask everyone to leave the room.

"Archer why did you cut yourself?" I ask softly and sweetly.

"I'm so guilty," he says "for everything I've done. I'm sorry for raping you and I'm sorry for the slowpoke I really didn't mean to." He cries but no tears come.

"Oh it's ok Archer really, and I think you didn't rape me." I say truthfully.

"What?" Archer asks.

"It's not rape if I like it," I say and I press my lips against his. I soon add my tongue and our tongues wrestle each other, his winning. He tasted like apples an cinnamon. I lost myself in the kiss and I found myself under his strong body. Then the door flies open an I see Samantha.

"Aha I knew it!" she says and Archer quickly jumps off of me, but I pull him back down.

"She's just jealous Archer," I say and the she stomps up to me and pulls on my dress straps, and I hear the ripping sound.

"M-my dress!" I cry and she calls me a slut and a whore. The. She's ripped off of me by a Houndoom.

"Good job Houndoom," Archer says and he's in a battle stance, with an evil smirk on his face. And he puts the Houndoom into it's pokeball. "Don't you ever lay hands on her again got it?" He says and Samantha leave the room. Then he blinks and goes over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asks me "I don't know what got into me but are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine," I say and he picks me up bridal style, I see him flinch because of his arms but he looks at me and smiles. He carries me all the way back to the party and by Petrel and Proton.

"Are you ok?" He asks me "I don't know what got into me but are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine," I say and he picks me up bridal style, I see him flinch because of his arms but he looks at me and smiles. He carries me all the way back to the party and by Petrel and Proton.

"Hi guys," I say and Proton looks at us up an down.

"Are two getting married?!" He asks dumbfounded and Archer shakes his head no.

"No Proton don't be silly were 16." Archer says.

"Erherm no Archer it's 16 and 22." Petrel says. "And I hope you know Morty is closing the party down but he said the three of us could stay."

"Good there's three guest rooms just beyond mine in the hallway." I say and go say goodbye to all of my friends that are leaving.

The next morning I wake up to a sweet little Archer ball next to me. I get off my bed ever so carefully to not wake him up and go into the kitchen. I take my left over cherry crepe from yesterday morning and heat it up. I grab two forks, a few napkins, and the crepe bowl and walk back to my room. I set the breakfast down on my nightstand and check my phone. It was only 8:30 in the morning.

I stab a cherry with my fork and put it my mouth. Then Archer stirs next to me.

"Good morning," he says and yawns. He sits up next to me and I put the crepe bowl in between us and give him a fork. I pick up a cherry with my fork and pop it in his mouth, he smiles but then goes serious.

"So were together now?" He asks me as he puts some crepe into his mouth.

"I think so," I say and put more crepe into my mouth. Then a knock sounds on the door.

"Hello hello," Petrel says as he opens the door "ohhh we got some love birds in here Morty!" And Morty comes in. And pulls me out and into the hallway. His face solemn and sad.

"D-do you want to get your champion name back?" He asks as tears stream down his face and I nod my head yes and I feel the sad feeling in my chest. "Then go , travel to Klavi with the ex-executives go." He urges me and the tears stream down my face.

"But you," I plead but he shakes his head.

"I'm a gym leader, I need to stay here, but I trust those three especially Archer, you can go," he says and I hug him.

"Alright brother ill go," I say and grab all of my stuff, clothes and everything else and stuff it in my suitcase. I grab y purse which holds my pokeballs, I count them so I know they're all there. I comb my hair and brush my teeth. I change and then I find Proton, Petrel, and Archer and i at the front door of the gym. I hug Morty and we all set off in the direction of my home region Klavi.

Petrel's pov

"Can I have it back please?" Proton whines at my for the tenth time today as we eat our breakfast at the small diner in LakeView city. I stuff my mouth with a spoon full of hash as I shake my head no and he whimpers while Jaden has a solid confuse face on, totally hilarious. I almost start laughing.

"What are you talking about?" She asks and Proton looks at her with hungry eyes.

"N-nothing." I stutter out and fill my mouth once again and she shrugs it off with a bite if her cherry crepe.

"I love this crepe!" She says loudly and stuffs herself with more. There was something with that girl obsessing over cherry crepes.

A few hours later and we were on to the next town, Daisy Town. Jaden had gotten the Bubble Badge from Chaniqua. Jaden had beaten her with Electrica, her Flaafy that evolved to a yellow Ampharos during battle. Man she was a good trainer, also she found a fire stone on our way out and evolved her sneaky Eevee into a Flareon. Man this girl was impressive.

"Oh look!" She yelled as we were on Route Flower as she ran to a stranded pokeball. "Should I open it?"

"Yeah." Proton and I said at the same time. She pressed the button twice and out came a blue and white snake. A Dratini.

"Should I keep him?" She asks an I nod my head, "I'll call him Lance." And Proton flinched at the name.

"Don't name him that." Proton says and it's time for a serious joke of mine.

"Yeah Lance tell her why you don't like the name." I say smirking and he gives me a glare of a 1000 daggers. Jaden just stares at both of us.

"I changed my name to Proton before I was taken by Rocket ok, my real name is Lance." Proton says blushing.

"Ok his name will be Fearless then." Jaden says and leaves him out if the pokeball to walk with us. Man she's so outgoing I'm jealous. As we walk into Daisy Town I see a girl, and she walks straight up to Jaden and says this "don't go anywhere near my gym whore." And walks away, she was Asian and had multicolored mustaches all over her belt and shirt.

"But Linda." I hear Jaden start but the girl is already gone. Jaden turns to us slowly, with a bad smirk on her face. Then she was running, then she let out a Pigeotto I believe and took off flying. Proton and I look at each other and start running after her.

After a bit if running we found Jaden in Viradex City, by a small pond of water with Magikarp flowing and jumping in the water. I could see her mascara in lines down her cheeks, her feet in the water. The Magikarp looked fine and content with her.

"This pond is hidden, I turned all the traps off for you two to come."Jaden said "this was my dad's Karp pond, one if his prized possessions, along with his Houndoom, Gyrados, and Mightyena."

"Where is he now?" Proton asks an I wish he didn't.

"My mom and dad are with Lugia and Ho-oh now Proton." She says with a smile on her face but tears streaming down her face. "When the Ariados and Spinark attacked, the poison was too much for everyone who was stung, except for me."

"So the spider pokemon used poison sting on alot of people including you and you only survived?" I asked confused.

"Yep the Gyrados saved me." Jaden said "wanna see him?"

"Whoa." Is all I could say when the tall red beauty of a Gyrados was in front of me, being pet by a fearless Jaden. She took a pokeball from under the rocks, returned the red beauty, and stuffed it in her purse. "He's with me now." She said and we left and got a hotel room in Viradex.

The next day we were out In town shopping for more supplies, when we come around the same girl from yesterday, Linda. She flipped Jaden the birdie and Proton went ballistic. . I felt the switchblade being taken from my back pocket and I grabbed Proton before he could sprint toward the girl, he flipped the blade open and struggled to get past me, but my grip won, and the girl ran away. That lucky girl, she would of made a good meal for Jaden's Gyrados if Proton got anywhere near her, lets just say they would need to find a new bug type leader.

When she left Proton put the blade in his pocket and calmed down. He was acting so weird today, for who knows why.

Jaden beat Adrian with ease, earning her 3rd gym badge with an angry gaze, but the gym leader stopped when Proton gave him his signature glance, the one he used to scare off trainers back in Rocket land. He's really starting to worry me. We decide to stay in Viradex for the next few days to train harder.

Proton's pov

Whoa this girl was some trainer. I used my four pokemon, ratatata, crobat, wheezing, and slowking agaisnt her Gyrados, Ampharos, Feraligatr, Flareon, and now Dragonair. This girl was fucking fierce, no wonder she was champion, I wouldn't be surprised.

We went past Giselle's gym and won against her and the next one Steve. We settled in Chigateo City for the night.

Jaden had sent Zephyr back to Falkner when the Dragonair, Fearless, evolved into a Dragonite.

As we sit down at the small table in the small hotel we got, we ate some salad for dinner. It was little but stuffing. All of our pokemon were out except for Gyrados of course. My Zubat and Weezing, Petrel's Weezing and Koffing, and Jaden's 4 pokemon.

Jaden had beat down Steve, Linda, and Jennifer. Now she's up against Kevin. Kevin's last bird against Jaden's Feraligatr.

"Dogano shadow claw!" Jaden yells and the swift Feraligatr delivers the last blow. She then comes back to us with the last badge.

"Petrel and I have something to say." I say.

"Yes?" She asks happily, were going to break her small heart.

"Archer has gone back to team rocket, and we are too." I say and her smile turns to a bad frown, and she turns her head away from us.

"I knew this would happen." She says " just go, I knew you two would leave like everyone else, well you know what I'll become champion without you, get out of my sight." And with that he Dragonite flies away.

The next night Petrel and I are watching tv at the Rocket headquarters, then Petrel turns on the news, his favorite. We seeher with all the gym leaders and elite 4 members. She mad it, she was the Champion of Klavi.


End file.
